A Place For Him
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: The school didn't take well to the arrival of Scorpius Malfoy. But maybe he can find a moment of relief when he runs from the taunts and hexs.


Written for **Care of Magical Creatures** (Write about someone disappearing from others to escape either hatred, bigotry, or bullying), **Huge TV Show Quotes Bucket** ("People with nothing to hide usually don't feel the need to say so." – Michonne, _The Walking Dead_ )

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that relates to Harry Potter.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

He'd been warned about what to expect coming into this school. His father had told him all about his childhood, the mistakes he made, and how they might affect his son. Scorpius had listened to everything he'd been told. He didn't think anything less of his father. In fact he looked up to the man even more for being honest and trusting him with that information.

But he hadn't thought about how those actions would affect him until just recently. He'd been too impressed with the magic of Hogwarts to really think about what would happen when the name Malfoy was called during that opening ceremony. The Great Hall had gone silent as the small child walked onto the stage.

It had been silent as he sat. Silent as he went to his house table. Eyes had been on him through the entire event. He hadn't had a moment when he didn't feel eyes, and glares, on his back. He should have known that night that this school year wouldn't be easy.

He didn't hear the taunts coming until they cornered him right after his Potions class. Didn't see the hex coming until it hit him from behind. It was all Scorpius could do to gather the majority of his things back into his satchel and flee the scene.

He ended up in one of the Greenhouses. It hadn't been his destination, but seeing as how it was empty of people, it proved to be a great source to run away to. He threw his bag onto the floor and moved deeper into the green house, running a hand over the plants that surrounded him.

He knew he shouldn't have fled. He should have stood up for himself. After all, what was the use of this red tie around his neck if he didn't live up to the courage the house was known for?

"I do believe my class with first year Gryffindors isn't until tomorrow."

Scorpius turned to the voice, startled to find someone standing in the back doorway. The man had a mess of light hair. He was tall, broad of shoulders. There was a warm smile on his lips, and a twinkle to his eyes. He wore a pair of slacks and a dark grey sweater. Dirt was caked along the cuff of his pants. He held a large pot in his arms, the plant inside dancing to some unheard music.

"You're the Herbology teacher," Scorpius said in realization. "I'm sorry Professor. I didn't think anyone was in here."

"It's quite alright," Professor Longbottom said. He moved into the room, turning to set the plant down on the table. Scorpius caught sight of several faded scars that ran along the man's cheek and neck. The man turned back, his smile faltering slightly at the sight of the kid. "Do you want to explain to me about that black eye you're sporting?"

Scorpius' hand flew to the forming bruise around his eye. He looked away from the Professor. "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" The Professor's brow rose.

"Ya," Scorpius nodded. "I fell. Lots of stairs, you know. I'm kind of clumsy. It was nothing."

The professor sent him a knowing smile. "People with nothing to hide usually don't feel the need to say so."

Scorpius looked away further.

"Let me have a look at it." The Professor moved closer to him. Scorpius stayed rooted in the spot as the man knelt in front of him. "Can you look at me? I just want to make sure you're alright."

Scorpius looked up slowly. Now that the man was closer, Scorpius could see the scars on the man in a more defined manner. They were long, and faded against his tanned skin. He looked really nice though. It was probably the smile and the eyes that seemed to shine in wisdom and care.

The man reached out slowly, tilting Scorpius' head to the side. "You're not going to go to the hospital wing are you? Madam Hart can treat this better than I can."

"I'm fine, sir." Scorpius muttered.

Professor Longbottom rose to his feet. He moved away from where the child stood. Opening up the cupboard, he rooted through for a few moments before coming back with a small white container. "This will help the swelling and pain. Although I would suggest you stop by the hospital wing to have a professional look at it. Can I apply it?"

Scorpius nodded. He remained perfectly still as the professor applied the ointment onto his bruised eye. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, you shouldn't touch this stuff for about five minutes. It'll give it enough time to clear up that bruise. In the meantime, would you care to tell me who did this to you? And don't try to convince me that it was just being clumsy. I know better."

Scorpius knew he was caught. He couldn't look away this time. "I didn't see who did it."

Professor Longbottom sighed, setting the ointment onto the table and whipping his hands off. "I see. We'll if you do figure out who it was, I expect you to let me know. And if this sort of thing happens again, I expect you tell me immediately."

"Yes sir."

The Professor kept smiling. "Now, seeing as you're here. Why don't you give me a hand?"

"With what?"

Professor Longbottom laid a hand on the large pot that held the dancing flower. "I need help getting Horbid here feed. It's an easy enough job, but I could use the extra hands. What do you say? You up for the task?"

Scorpius looked at the man for a moment longer. He'd expected the professor to shoe him from the room when he first arrived. He hadn't expect him to be so kind.

"Yes, sir." Scorpius took a step forward, eyeing the dancing plant.

"Great." Professor Longbottom was smiling even brighter now. He moved to another table, picking up a cloth bag, he tilted the brim towards the student. "Now, I hope you aren't squeamish."

Scorpius chuckled nervously as he looked into the bag. He didn't know what kind of bugs these were, but they were dead and a bit gross looking. He couldn't back down though. Two days into his first year, and Professor Longbottom was the nicest person he'd met so far.

Reaching into the bag, he ignored the crunch of broken bodies as he grabbed a handful. Smiling up at the Professor, he listened to the instructions that he was being given. Holding his hand out for the plant to eat, Scorpius smiled brighter.

"You shouldn't listen to the things people say about you." The Professor's voice drew Scorpius' attention away from the eating plant. "They don't know you. So don't let them get you down."

"Easy for you to say," Scorpius hadn't meant for it to come off so harsh. "I doubt you ever had people say things about you."

Professor Longbottom laughed. He laughed. "You would be amazed. I wasn't always the cool, hip guy that I am now. In fact, I didn't get on well for the first few years."

"Can I asked why?" Scorpius was impressed with the man's openness and didn't want to jinx it.

The Professor looked thoughtful before responding, "I was pretty bad at magic. Clumsy. Chunky. I had ears that were big enough to shade the Great Lake and teeth that had a pretty bad overbite. It was bad."

"I'm sorry." Scorpius said. "Can I ask what changed?"

"I grew into myself." Professor Longbottom answered. "Started standing up for myself. Stopped letting others put me down. Puberty helped a great deal. Shot up a foot overnight. It helped with the confidence. Just give it time, and I promise you things will get better for you as well."

Scorpius set the bag down and turned to the man. A frown was plastered over his thin lips. "I don't want to be rude sir, especially when you've been so nice. But there's a difference. You could change all those things. No matter what I do, my last name will still be Malfoy. And people will hate me for that. I doubt it'll get better."

Professor Longbottom leaned against the table. A smile was beginning to tug at the corner of his lips. "I wouldn't be so certain so soon. The year just started. I guarantee you, give it time and you'll find people who will like you for you. You can whip the ointment off your eye now."

Scorpius nodded, taking a washcloth and clearing the ointment away. His eye no longer hurt, nor was it bruised. He moved to clean off his hands next. "I really should get going Professor."

"You're right. Dinner should be starting about now. It might be wise to head down. I remember how excited Gryffindor table can get at dinner. You might want to snag a seat while they're good."

"Thank you Professor." Scorpius said, grabbing his satchel. He took note of one of the ripped handles, but as he throw it over his shoulder, he pushed it from his mind.

"It's no problem," Professor Longbottom said, whipping his hands along the side of his pants. "Just know that if you ever need to take a break, if you ever to disappear for a while, there's usually always a greenhouse open. And I can always use some help."

"Thank you Professor," Scorpius said while in the doorway. "Have a good night."

"You too," the man smiled. "I will see you in class tomorrow morning."

Scorpius smiled, and nodded at the man as he exited from the greenhouse. The smile kept on his lip as he headed out towards the already noisy Great Hall.

Maybe, he thought, just maybe this school had a place for him after all.


End file.
